Old News in Oldham
by LuFraser
Summary: When Tia starts hunting for werewolves, she meets some interesting people who say they are from Sanctuary. What is this mysterious organisation? Do werewolves really exist?


Old news in Oldham

As Tia reached down she felt something, something slimy, not nice to touch. As she picked this mysterious up, Tia realized it was a slug, panic over. Tia hobbled down the old lane and heard something, whatever it was, creeping down behind the trees, almost as if it were nervous. She only came to Oldham hunting for werewolves. It has been rumoured for decades, now it seemed if Tia was about to get the shock of her life. If she survived...

Tia started to pace down the cobbled road, it turned into a nervous jog, then eventually into a sprint. She turned around and saw a glimpse of this supposed legendary creature, or did she? Tia ducked below a bush, her heart pounding with fear. After a while Tia plucked up the courage to stand up, slowly, and see if she could see it, the beast. At this moment Tia felt like the damsel in distress in a horror movie. As her eyes slowly peered over the bush, there was nothing. Silence. It appeared clear, the full moon lighting the pathway. She carried on walking, stiffening with fear. What if it comes back? Will it even come back? Tia tried her hardest not to think about it. Tia thought about setting a trap, but that would be rather hard, after all she only had my camping tools and nature. Thinking over the current situation, Tia realized she was like MacGyver (and that she spent too much time at her Grandma's house), 'If only I was him' she thought, he would have come up with something by now! Tia walked away in a panicky fashion down the road, and tripped over. She felt very dizzy, her eyes seemed to be playing tricks, her vision distorted, 'I must've hit my head, hard!' she thought as she fumbled around and hauled herself up, and heard a growl. It must be the werewolf! Tia froze. She didn't want to run away any further, she'd already hurt her foot earlier, and now banged her head, and was very dizzy. Only one thought came into her mind; should I dare stay here...

"Will, hurry up! Werewolves don't stay around all day, just at night you know" came the slightly sarcastic comment from Helen Magnus, or Doctor Magnus by as she preferred in formal situations.

"I'm coming I'm coming" came the reply as Will was struggling with the zip on his backpack.

"Has anyone seen Nikola? He should be here by now" asked Henry.

"Well, one can never know with a vampire" replied Magnus. Just as Magnus was about to call him, Nikola came through the door, with a rather large grin on his face, and grimaced at the poor attire his co-mates were wearing.

Will and Henry picked up on this and said in unison "what?"

Before the boys could get into an argument Helen called out "are we going to go or not? You know we could take the long way but I rather prefer to travel with teleport"

"Yes" came the reply from everyone. As Helen, Will, Henry and Nikola fade into where-ever-they-were-going, Kate and Bigfoot watched from the side-line. They were left alone with Terrance to run the Sanctuary network all weekend.

As the team re-appeared in existence they were in Oldham, hunting werewolves. They started searching down the cobble stone road.

Tia stayed put in the woods, waiting for 'it' to get her. She was too scared to run but really regretted her current decision. 'I should have legged it out of the woods' she thought. Tia slumped here tired body down by a big oak tree, considering making camp, when a furry hand reached out and tapped her on the shoulder.

Tia screamed 'a werewolf!' she thought but as the sunlight in dawn seemed to be lighting the way she discovered not a werewolf, but a human. A pretty woman. "Sorry I didn't mean to startle you, it's just my gloves" this woman seemed pretty nice, but is she Tia's rival in werewolf hunting?

"I'm Helen, this is Will, and this is Henry and this in Nikola. We are werewolf hunting, is that what you're doing?"

"Yes" came Tia's short reply. All of a sudden there was a growling noise, then a loud rustling of leaves and the someone shouted 'run' although Tia was not sure who. Everybody was running, well Tia was sort running and hobbling, when there was a loud growling noise. Tia froze as 'it' leaned over her and opened its mouth revealing sharp teeth and blood around them. Tia was sure this was the end for her…


End file.
